Forever Daybreak
by SavannahLee-Twilighter
Summary: Full Summary inside! A Jacob & Renesmee story. Post Breaking Dawn-The Volturi will finally face a leveled battle. Wit won't be enough this time. A story of everlasting love and brutal war. How far will the Cullens and their allies go to save each other?
1. Summary

Summary:

It's been two and a half years since that fateful day in the clearing with the Volturi. The Cullens have been happy, but meanwhile Aro has become obsessed with the idea of vampire hybrids. He did in fact catch up with Joham and became fascinated with the idea of creating a race of half human/half vampires. He's done his research and wants Renesmee to study and experiment with even further. The Cullens are forced into an epic battle with the Volturi. This story is full of love and angst, betrayal and bliss. Some are captured, others executed. The Cullens will band together will all their allies to plot and fight for what they love most- each other.


	2. Preface

Preface:

My already fluttered heartbeat was now chaotic. It was hammering so fast it felt like it would explode. My stomach twisted to ice and my breath came in pants. They had found us. My families plan had failed. Had any survived? Alice, Em, the others? …Momma, Daddy, Jacob…would I ever see any of them again? My heart broke. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Someone firmly grabbed me by my arms and jerked me forward. I heard the screams and pleas of the loved ones who were with me. I couldn't see clearly. Unyielding tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. The Volturi had succeeded in their sadistic plan. Aro would use me for his studies and experiments. Someone was continuing to drag me forward. It dawned on me that we could fight this. I could fight this.

"Renesmee, fight! NOW!" Someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

Chapter 1

Jacob:

The wind blew making our unusually warm, sunny day still somewhat chilly to the average person. It was the dead of summer in Forks. I sat on the white steps at the entrance to the Cullen mansion with Nessie on my lap. Alice had just given her a bath and I was brushing her wet curls that stretched all the way down her back when soaked. I grinned as I looked out to the yard and saw Emmett chasing after Seth ready to pounce. They always played practical jokes on one another that resulted in a playful brawl. Ness giggled and looked back at me placing her palm on my cheek. She showed me a scene of her bounding off to the woods with me (as a wolf) close behind, playfully chasing after her while she laughed. When the vision was gone and I refocused on the cute little face in front of me I explain, "Sure thing, Ness! Just let me finish combing out your curls, okay? Then we'll go have a big time."

"Oky doky, but hurry," She muttered. I continued combing her long locks. I wander when the girls will bear to cut them.

"Why the rush? You usually love it when I brush your hair." I asked teasing.

"I've been sitting all day and I wanna play!" She whined. I laughed and tickled her ribs.

"Okay, okay!" I called as she giggled uncontrollably, "Let's play, Nessie!" She clapped and leapt out of my lap, turned a perfect somersault and landed on her feet. Ness looked back with a devious smile, taunting me to chase her.

"Little show off!" I muttered.

"Betcha can't catch me!" She sang. Laughing, she bounded for the river. I diverted to a tree and slipped my shorts around my ankle. In a fraction of a second, I shimmered into a massive wolf. I barked my own laugh. I could hear Seth still chasing Emmett and wrestling.

_I swear, you two will never grow up._ I sent his way joking.

_Oh, look whose talkin'. _Seth jabbed back. _Have fun playing tag! _He laughed while jumping the river.

_I always do! _Seth phased back and went in the house. Apparently, he had worked up an appetite. Ness was dodging trees and all giggles. I was letting her have twenty feet of grace and ever so often I'd throttle forward to send her jumping and running as fast as she could. She was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. She was only three years old, but physically was approximately ten or eleven. She was extremely intelligent and could already speak two languages while just passing the seventh grade. She loved to sing, dance, study, hunt, and shop. Alice would take Ness shopping just about every two days. She never wore the same outfit twice. Our favorite color on her was soft, pale pink. Today she had on a frilly pink blouse with a scarf and jeans with matching pink bedazzles. Nessie was all about pink. I smiled just thinking about her and all her pink accessories.

"Ya' know, Jacob I'm started to think one day I'll be able to beat you up," I stopped and looked up in the tree she had climbed into. She was 30 feet off the ground directly above me. I raised a big wolf-brow and ran behind a bush. I came back dressed and human. "I just don't know…" She mocked, "I mean, I'm just gonna get older and stronger, and I already leave you in the dust. One day I'm just gonna totally over power you..." She smiled.

"Well, why would you wanna do that?" I asked and flew up the tree. I sat on the branch right next to her. "You wanna beat up your Jacob?" I asked in innocence with a pout.

"Well I just mean that you better behave. Now I can bite you anddd out run you!" She laughed and hugged me. "It's a good thing I love you or you'd be in trouble!" She giggled more and I raised an eye brow.

"It is a good thing you love me," I smiled. "Or _you'd_ be in trouble!" I tickled her mercilessly. I finally stopped when she was out of breath.

"Well, you do know my biggest weakness…being ticklish." She addressed with mock regret.

"And I use it against you." I laughed and she smiled. Just then, my stomach growled.

"Wanna hunt?" She asked with round chocolate eyes full of excitement. "Or head back to the house? I think Esme was cooking something."

"Yeah, she did. We'll hunt tonight though, okay?" I said hopping out of the tree.

"Sure, sure. Can I have ride back to the house?" She asked with the sweetest smile.

In answer I went around the bush and phase coming back around with a wolfy grin. She leapt out of the tree and on to my back. I really upped the speed on the way home, not pausing to jump the river. I was hungry. When I stopped behind the house to let her off, she jumped off and had her arms crossed with a matching pout.

"Jacob Black, you've been letting me beat you!"

..

..

**So I know it's short and alot of fluff, but I just wanted a sweet opening that showed how cute Jake and Nessie's relationship is! And believe me, there is ALOT more to come! Would love to here what ya think! ;)**


	4. Chapter 2

7

Chapter 2

Renesmee:

Jake was still howling with laughter as we walked in the door, denying having any clue what I was talking about. That's just fine. Next time when we wrestled, I was not taking it easy. He'd see just how firm I could bite. Just how fast I could run. Jacob was in for it.

"What are you grinning about, you little snot?" Paul asked with a mouthful of food. "Look at her, Jake! She's scheming something." I punched Paul in the knee. Hard. "_Ow_!"

"I told you not to call me that, Paul!" I said in an explanation.

"Jake, do something. That's the third time today," the wussy whined. He limped for a second and flopped on the couch with his plate of food. Esme had made steak and potatoes. It made me nervous to watch the slob eat on the pretty, white couch with his greasy food. He already smeared dirt off his yucky feet on the now flawed, white carpet. Esme had to bleach it constantly. Paul really got under my skin.

"And that's the third time today you've called her a snot." Jake muttered as he walked behind the sofa and gave him a solid smack on the head. "Next time you call her that, _I'm_ gonna punch you, and it'll _break_ something." He threatened. I heard Daddy chuckle in the kitchen. Most of the pack was watching TV and lounged around the living room pigging out. I heard Alice upstairs with Rose going over a new design for the basement. She wanted to turn it into a universal room for the wolves. Grandpa Carlisle was in his study with Jaz talking about the most recent political issues. I walked in the kitchen. Emmett was sitting on the counter, Esme was icing a cake, and Momma and Daddy were sitting at the table. Everyone called out greetings.

"How was tag with Jake?" Daddy asked as I crawled in his lap.

"It was fun! I think he's been letting me win though," I pouted.

"And I understand that you plan to set that straight," Daddy smirked.

"Oh of course."

"Ness has always got a plan..." Uncle Emmett teased. He slipped off the counter and mock punched Jake in the shoulder. "I'm bored. Wanna go pick on Rose?"

"Not now, I'm busy!" She hollered down the stairs. Em's shoulders dropped and he sighed. We all laughed.

"Guess what, baby?" Momma asked me. She went on, "When I went out today I got another picture developed for your locket!" She bent down to snatch a tiny envelope from her purse. She smiled as she leaned in front of me to open my locket to put a second picture in it. I beamed back at her. She kissed me on the nose. "You like it?"

I examined it. On one side was the same old picture of me looking as a two year old with Momma and Daddy on each side. On the other, now held a picture from just a week ago of Jake holding me in front of the river. Jake was in his usual ensemble, consisting of cut off shorts and nothing else. His hair short, still tan as ever, I was tiny compared to him. He reached almost seven foot while I was barely five. Luckily, I was growing a few inches a day here recently. His massive frame held petite me in a soft pink, summer dress and sandals. The trees were a beautiful green with white roses in season growing around the river. "I love it, Momma! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She hugged me. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah, that's a good lookin' pair right there," Jake smirked. Daddy rolled his eyes; Momma just kept on smiling. Just then, Jake stuck a big finger in the icing on the side of Grandma Esme's cake. She had stepped into the living room so Jake thought he could sneak a lick. She awarded him a simple flick on the head and tusked him for still be so immature. I couldn't help but smile. He winked back at me and stole another finger full. "Jacob Black!" Grandma yelled. We both giggled.

The clock struck five, dinging obnoxiously so it would be noticed. The houses atmosphere and activities changed at that time every evening. Everyone became serious, with the exception of a couple wolves and Emmett. We all gravitated to the back yard, where we would begin with tactile, battle training. Momma always went first. Over the last couple years she had tried to attain every technique possible to become a dynamic fighter. First, those with extra abilities would work on projecting or perfecting their skill. Mom had pretty much mastered hers. She could project a "bubble" as she put it, around multiple persons for long periods of time and not even have to concentrate. She said she almost always had one around each of us unconsciously. She claimed to enjoy feeling our light. I worked and worked to development mine. I could project through any part of my body if I really, really concentrated. My palm was still the strongest. I worked to use my skill as a weapon. Creating a thought full of mass vibrations, as if someone exploded something in your head, that left someone disoriented or confused. I was getting better at it.

Our family had formed a circle, including the wolves in human form. Momma stood in the middle with Uncle Jasper across from her.

"Okay, Bella. Try to pull your shield so tight around me that you can close it off, so that there's no blanket of cover stretching back to you. That way if we're in a battle, the enemy can't get under your cover of protection." Uncle Jaz explained.

"Alright," was all Momma said. She closed her eyes tightly. She seemed to be exerting an extreme force. Her forehead creased with her effort. After several tense seconds, she huffed a tired breath and needed a break. Next was me. I stepped into the circle smiling. I zoomed ten feet to stand in front of Uncle Jasper with a hand on my hip.

Eyebrows raised he said, "Okay, Nessie, I'm going to run at you. Try to place your palm out to strike me and project a thought of combustion like we've talked about, alright darlin'?"

"Oky doky, I'll do my best." I got in a ready stance with one foot in face in a lunge and both hands braced in front of me. I strenuously conjured up the thought of tremendous vibrations, like a bewildering echo to stun someone. As Uncle Jasper flew towards me, I whipped my right hand out just in time to smack him in the cheek. He stumbled backwards for a fraction of second, in which I sprung on him and held both palms to his face to project the same baffling thought. For the smallest increment of a second, his eyes unfocused as he yelped, then Daddy swiftly scooped me off of him.

"Renesmee!" Dad scolded. "That was too much!" He must have heard my thoughts of remorse and confusion. "I know, sweetie, I know. You didn't know what you were doing. Jaz, are you okay?" Uncle Jasper was already back on his feet, looking rather excited.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ness, that was amazing! When both your palms are projecting and you're focused, it's incredibly effective. I couldn't function. If we could get you to the point where you could project that much force without even touching someone, you'd be lethal. Edward, think of the possibilities…" Everyone in the circle was bursting with excitement. Jacob came and swung me up in a bear hug.

"You were freakin' awesome, Nessie!" Jake gushed almost smug. Mom was absolutely glowing. She looked like she'd blow up with satisfaction. Dad and Jasper were in complete theory mode. They spoke nonstop for nearly twenty minutes on the best practicing strategy to expand my abilities. I was bored. Jacob looked intrigued though. Aunt Alice and Jaz mentally brawled a couple times. Then Daddy and Aunt Alice went, just like every other summer day.

After that, we worked on physical fighting techniques. Jasper went over different tactics every day. He'd pair us up and have us mock fight. Momma and Alice were the most fun to watch. Alice was a blur in a fight, always a second faster than her attacker. Momma was cunning. She'd make hasty decisions, and then change her mind again. Mom was also skilled. Aunt Alice had more experience, but Momma practiced a ton. It usually came down to a draw. I loved to watch them go at it. I usually paired with Esme. I was still exceptionally strong, but not as physically powerful as a full vampire. Still, I worked hard to be an improved fighter. I knew my family was an extraordinary coven. We had several gifted members and all of them could fight too. Not to mention the fact we were allied to a vast wolf pack. I wanted to grow up to be an asset to our coven, not a liability.

After fighting, we'd disperse and go about our usual ways. I was to report to Grandpa Carlisle's study for a brief history lesson. It wasn't always Carlisle who'd teach the old stories to me. Sometime it was Daddy, Momma, or Jacob. Jasper taught me all about newborns once. I got the feeling he was sugar-coating it though. I got the same feeling whenever Daddy would teach me about something too. The only one who really told it to me straight was Jacob. He was my favorite to listen to. He was patient with my questions and really got into the old tale he was explaining. Even if Jake wasn't the one teaching me, he still sat in and listened. I learned about all my family members' pasts, the history of vampires, the wolves' history, and all about the Volturi.

Volturi stories fascinated me. I had dreams about the long haired, onion skinned Aro all the time. The way he eyed me in the baseball clearing that day was something I thought about every day of my life. I found it odd that my family only talked about the Volturi strictly in the past sense. In their stories or in conversations (at least in front of me) it was always about what the Volturi _did_. It was never about what they're _doing_. The Volturi in present was a complete mystery to me. I often wondered if our ceaseless training was in anticipation for a real battle one day. As if they would return with another motive to destroy our family. I couldn't imagine why. I asked what we were training for one day, and all mom said was to be better prepared if we were ever challenged again. She answered in a way that let me know not to ask anymore about it, so I let the subject drop.

Today Carlisle was telling me all about how Jane and Alec (Members of the Volturi) were changed. I remembered Jane's baby face from the one time I'd seen her and Alec's obvious frustration that Momma had such a powerful shield. Aro had changed them during a ritual in which their home town had been trying to burn them alive for being "witch twins". I was intrigued. I listened closely and asked several questions. He skillfully dodged a few of them. He had a lot of practice with that. He told me about how they felt bonded to Aro because he had saved them. He also explained that Jane was cruel with the amount of power she possessed.

When my history lesson was over, me and Jake went downstairs. Most of the pack had left for the evening. Jake was the soul leader of both packs now. Sam had stopped phasing when Emily got pregnant. Seth and Quil were the only two who hadn't left the house yet. Quil was stretched out along the white couch while Seth's massive body was on the slender love seat. They were both cracking up at whatever MTV show they had on.

"Come on now, you know the drill." Jake hollered as we walked down the stairs. We watched a TV show or movie together almost every night. My parents thought it was good exposure for me on the rest of the world.

"Awh come on man, we don't have this channel back on the Rez," Seth whined. He was watching a show called Teen Wolf. I giggled at that and scooted Quil's big legs off the end of the couch so I could sit.

"Nope, this is me and Nessie's thing, you know that. Now give me the remote."

"Okayyy," Seth gave it up. Quil stood up and stretched. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. Claire must be getting back from her day out with her mom soon.

"Jake, I'm headed back to the Rez. Clair Bear'll be home in twenty minutes. Do I have patrol tonight?"

"Nah, Jared, Collin, and Embry do," Jake told him taking his spot on the couch next to me. Quil nodded and skipped out saying bye to each of us. He called out a thank you to Esme, and we heard him phase and take off. "So what'll it be, Ness? A comedy, romance, action?" He looked hopeful for the last one, but I knew he'd act happy with whatever I chose. Still, I wanted him to enjoy it too.

"Hmm…how bout' action?" I suggested with a smile. He ruffled my hair and grinned. We watched some movie with a secret agent in it trying to still some super important document. It held Jakes interest, but I was tired and fell asleep a lot. He filled me in without complaint when I dosed off or was too drowsy to pay attention. I lay across one side of the couch and rested my head on his shoulder. Seth must have left and I hadn't noticed because when I looked over he was gone.

I must have fallen sound asleep because the next thing I felt was my soft bed around me. There were three different lovable kisses on my cheek and three wishes for sweet dreams. I rolled over and found sleep once again. I dreamed of Jake, Dad, and I all running through the forest like we had a million times. I had pretty flowers in my hair that knotted in my long, curly locks as it napped out behind me at my speed. I'd look to the right in the thick green walls I ran through and see a russet, brown wolf peek through the brush at me. I'd look to my left and see my Dad. Fast as light, occasionally be visible between the green fortifications. Then I looked in front of me. Running across my path in a cloak dark as pitch, every few seconds I'd catch a glimpse of Jane's beautiful, baby face. With every stride she got closer to me. I looked back to my right and left for Daddy and Jacob, but I couldn't see them anymore, not even a glimpse. I stopped running, frightened. I could still hear her running, but she didn't cross my path again. The sound of her advancement got louder, closer. Then I was trapped to the ground shrieking in agony.

I sat up in my bed breathing hard. I grabbed my forehead frustrated with myself for obsessing over such monstrous vampires. Mom and Dad both came into to check on me. I told them I was all right and wanted more sleep. They took a few minutes to convince, but finally kissed me and went back to their room. I tried extremely hard to block out the dream so Daddy wouldn't realize what effect the story had on me and not let me hear anymore about the Volturi. While focusing on doing that, I drifted back off to a dreamless sleep.

The next day Aunt Alice was taking me to Port Angeles. My Jacob was coming of course. I wanted Momma and Daddy to go too, but they were going to see Grandpa Charlie and Sue for the day, and I was more in the mood for some shopping. I would still see them tonight. I hadn't seen Charlie in a couple days; I really missed Grandpa.

Aunt Rose was brushing out my hair and pinning it half up. She picked out some patterned leggings with a matching sweater dress and boots. I looked at myself in the mirror in my small pink room in our cottage. I smiled.

"Very pretty, Ness," Momma said as she walked in. She knelt in front of me and adjusted my sweater just right. "You have a good day with Alice and Jake, we'll see ya tonight," She kissed me on my nose like always and grinned.

"Okay, Momma. You have a good day too!" Daddy blew me a kiss from the door way, and I blew him one back with two hands.

"I love you, Renesmee." Daddy chuckled.

"I love you!" My parents said goodbye and left. I turned to Rose and placed a palm on her cheek. I wanted to know what she'd be up to today.

"Oh just the usual, hanging out with Emmett." She picked me up and grabbed my purse. We arrived back at the main house in time to see Jacob walk out of the trees freshly phased with a black, duffle bag. His face lit up when he saw me. I'm sure mine did as well. I jumped out of Aunt Rose's arms and ran for Jacob's, I sprang and his arms reached out to catch me at just the right time. He spun in a circle as we both laughed.

"Good morning, Ness!" How'd ya sleep?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Good." I lied. I looked down at his pack tattoo and traced it with my figure. I always told my Jacob everything, but for some reason I didn't want to tell him about my brutal nightmare. I didn't want him to worry. He raised an eyebrow and pulled my face up to his by my chin. He studied my face for a second and I did my best to smile, but just thinking about my dream had my heart rate speeding up. I squirmed in his hold and he smiled.

"You wanna tell me about your bad dream, honey?" When I didn't answer, he finally released my chin. He hugged me close as he walked us in the house soothing me the whole way.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm ready for a good day of shopping!" I did my best to sound upbeat and put the dream out of my head. He sat me down in front of Alice who was standing at the stairs.

"That's my girl!" Alice chirped. She smiled and leaned down to me. "Ready for our girls' day plus one wolf?" She rolled an eye up to Jake who didn't take his eyes off me. He looked like he was contemplating something serious. I nodded and gave her a swift peck on the nose.

"I'm always ready for one of those days." I looked to Jacob who returned my grin. He went upstairs to change into something appropriate for a day in boutiques and malls. Rose strung my sling purse over my shoulder and wished me a good day. In twenty minutes we were in Alice's yellow Porsche on the way to a small shop Alice and I liked to get vintage bags at.

"I like the purple one," Jacob said as I held up and modeled two different clutches to go with my new sequined dress Alice had just picked out. It was for my birthday party in a few days. Every four months I got an Actual Age Update from Carlisle, and it was insisted that we have a party for every one of them. Needless to say, we had lots of parties.

"I do too!" I put the white, silky clutch back and held onto the purple, sparkly one. I left Jake sitting on a round seat, and went across the aisle to show Alice. She was holding a pair of elaborate earrings. They were a little much for me I thought. I looked back at Jake to gesture to the earrings and make a motion like gagging myself. He rolled his eyes and laughed. In that exact moment everything seemed to slow down and several things happened at once.

Jake cut off mid laugh and his expression became horrified. I heard Alice behind me suck in a breath and the heavy earrings clang to the floor. I turned to see her face whiter than bone. Jakes heavy heart beat was flying and I felt his body heat suddenly right behind me. His strong arms encircled me like a cage. Alice's eyes were somewhere far, far away. When they finally refocused her head snapped to me in a blur. Her eyes met mine for a fraction of second. The desolate look in them made my stomach turn to ice and my blood feel cold. Then her head snapped to Jake.

"We need to leave. _Now_." Was all she said in a voice that sounded dead. I dropped the clutch and we hurried out the door. Jake rubbed soothing circles on my back the whole way, but it didn't help. He crawled in the back seat with me. Jacob held me, but he looked almost as scared as me. He tried his best to hide it, as did Alice. She made up some lie about Jasper urgently needing her and she's sorry she'd overreacted. She smiled at me in the rearview mirror, but it didn't touch her eyes. Her eyes were still dead and terrified. I nuzzled into Jacob's side suddenly feeling exhausted. Something horrible was coming. Whatever we had been training for was happening, and I didn't feel ready. I closed my eyes tight and tried extremely hard not to think. Somewhere in that strenuous task I found myself back in the deep woods of Forks, dreaming the same disturbing dream as the night before.

**I hope you liked it! Please Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

8

Chapter 3

Jacob:

I sat there in the back of a Porsche, holding my entire world. I loved my Renesmee more than anything-even more than my own life. The car was moving entirely too fast. This day had gone by entirely too fast, as had the last two and a half years. I felt like we hadn't had enough peace. She hadn't had enough peace. It was too soon for this to be happening again. I knew what Alice had seen. She hadn't given me any explanation, but still I knew. I rubbed my thumb in circles on Nessie's cheek. Even in her sleep she looked anxious or scared. I fought tears looking at her angel face. Her plump cheeks, her tiny lips, her sweet curls wrapping all around her. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting something so pure and beautiful.

We had been keeping tabs on Aro and the rest of the Volturi since the day in the clearing. Edward had heard how fascinated Aro was by Renesmee and Nahuel. Renesmee especially. Alice was always watching for a decision of them to return. Unfortunately, they had their ways of keeping us in the dark. Aro never made a set decision. He considered lots of plans, but never set anything in stone. We knew he was obsessed with vampire hybrids, but we didn't know what he planned to do about it. We planned for the worst. We trained daily, and had a secret set up deep in the jungle of Brazil to flee too if he ever decided to come for her. At that point we would only have one option. We'd fight for her.

We'd kept in touch with all our old allies who'd been willing to fight with us. They loved Nessie too. I was dying with curiosity for exactly what Alice saw. She kept glancing back at me and Ness in the rearview mirror. Each time we met eyes it sent a new wave of panic over me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, I'm dying back here. Tell me," I demanded. She stared straight ahead. "Damn it Alice, tell me _now_." At that her eyes flickered back to me through the mirror. She looked with narrowed eyes beyond pissed, but something in my expression softened her. She glanced down at Renesmee. A tearless sob broke through Alice's lips, and she gripped back on the wheel accelerating staring straight ahead. I also looked down at the beautiful, baby girl in my arms. My own tears started to run down my cheeks. "It's bad isn't it? Even worse than the last time?" My voice broke and I sucked in a loud breath.

"Shhhh…" She shushed me. "You're going to wake her. Try to control yourself. We'll be home soon." Alice bit down on her lip. I hadn't realized I was shaking. My hands were a blur. I focused on getting a grip. I needed to be strong. I wanted to put Nessie's palm on my cheek to watch her dreams as a distraction, but I stopped myself.

She had kept her dreams from last night a secret. Up until today, Nessie had never kept anything from me. We told each other everything, and I thought that would never change. I knew she was growing up. When she was younger, I never hesitated to intrude on her dreams. We were so open with each other, but now that she had a secret, it felt just like that- intruding. Still the uneasy look on her face had me concerned enough to raise her soft palm to my cheek anyway.

She dreamed of sitting in the baseball clearing. Barren, no flowers were in bloom. She looked around, calling out for her family members, but she was alone. One by one members of the Volturi guard with hoods over their faces emerged from the edge of the forest. All Nessie was longing for was to see Aro. He crept forward from the center of the mass in his sinister cloak. He smiled at her dropping his hood, and she beamed back at him. He beckoned for her to come forward, but she hesitated asking where her family was. His smile turned taunting, saying she was looking at her family. Renesmee shook her head claiming she didn't understand. Aro snapped his figures. All at once the guard dropped their hoods. The guards on the outside edge of the mass were the same, but the guards in the middle of the Volturi were the Cullens, in dark robes with blood red eyes. On each side of Aro were Edward and Bella smiling at Renesmee motioning her forward. Renesmee looked down at herself, realizing she too was wearing the jet-black cloak.

I swiftly pulled Renesmee's palm from my cheek. No wonder she didn't tell me her dream! If it was anything like that it must have critically disturbed her. Alice noticed the look on my face, "What is it?" She asked sternly. My hands were shaking again.

"Renesmee's dreams are seriously messed up." I spat out. I wanted to rip Aro apart with my own teeth; I wanted to light the fire that turned him to ash.

"Was it about the Volturi?" Alice asked solemnly. All I could do was nod. I was going to wake Ness up, but I didn't know if reality would be any better for her. The car slowed dramatically and I realized we were back in town limits. Alice turned the car towards Charlie's place. She came to a sudden stop in front of the house. It took nearly three seconds for Bella and Edward to come running from the house with grave expressions. Ignoring the Volvo, Edward slid in the passenger seat as Bella slid in the back on the other side of Nessie. She put both arms around her immediately. All four of us had our eyes locked on Renesmee's face.

"I heard your thoughts." Edward said. His voice was bleak. "We need to go, Alice." She pulled away from the curb and zoomed home. She didn't stop at lights or stop signs. When we stopped at the house, Bella pulled Nessie into her arms and carried her inside in a blur. I was right on her heals. Everyone was already in the conference room, including the wolves.

"I don't see what we have to discuss. We have a plan. Let's go, we're wasting time," Emmett boomed. He glared at everyone in the room. Rose looked like she agreed; she was staring straight at Renesmee.

"First, I think we need to know what Alice saw, _exactly_. I think we all have an idea." Carlisle murmured. Everyone looked to Alice for an explanation. Jasper had his arms around her in a protective gesture, but Alice shrugged him off and stepped forward. Bella and Edward were both holding onto Nessie while I hovered in front of them. Alice didn't take her eyes off of Renesmee's sleeping face while she spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. All I've been getting from him for the last few weeks is snippets. Still, it's no excuse. Aro sent the entire guard to find Joham. They brought him back to the lair. Aro has decided to torture him until he gives up the locations of his son Nahuel, you all remember, and all of his daughters. I can't see anything else because he's not making any decisions. He's letting others make them each time. I can't get a solid grip on anything, and I can't keep up with whose making what decision. I don't even know why he wants Nahuel and all his sisters other than if he wants to study them. It's only a matter of time until they show up after Renesmee. I could even miss their decision to come because I don't know whose making that decision." Alice's face fell in her hands.

Her voice became dark, "Aro wants her though. He thinks about her all the time. He contemplates decisions to come for her incessantly." She was looking at all of us now. "They will not leave peacefully again. Wit will not be enough to save her." I hadn't ever seen Alice look so aggressive. She smacked both hands on the table in a blur. Her eyes were nearly black, and her voice was wicked. "What I know now that I didn't know before is quite disturbing." She rolled her head around as if whatever thought she was about to say was tormenting her. "Aro wants Renesmee not just for studying. He's obsessed with her in general. He's obsessed with her beauty, her power. He wants her for experiments. Particularly to see if she can reproduce with full vampires. I'm almost positive he means with himself." She hissed.

The room suddenly went red. My entire body was shaking in rage before she was even finished. I wasn't the only one in the room who was shaking, cursing, or hissing. We were all overcome with disgust and hatred. I turned to see Edward and Bella both clinging to Renesmee with looks on their faces that can only be described as pure rage. Both of their lips were pulled back from their teeth and both were trying their best to muffle their snarls. I guess Alice had been blocking this from Edward until now. I wanted nothing more than to take my Nessie and run.

"Emmett's right. Let's go," I demanded. Each person in the room was standing and barely holding a grip on themselves. All the wolves were shaking, and all the vampires were still with teeth showing. I didn't know how Ness was sleeping through this. I was sure Jasper had something to do with that. I felt him trying to calm me, but I was completely unnerved by the idea that they could make the decision to come for her, and we wouldn't even know. Again, I was overcome with the longing to take her and run. I stared everyone in the face, daring someone to contradict my statement.

"Jake, what about us?" Quil asked. "We can't all just up and all leave for Brazil for who knows how long." He looked down as he spoke.

"He's right, Jacob," Leah said. She stared right back at me.

"You'll all go wherever the hell I tell you all to go," I disagreed. I was Alpha, they did as I said. But as the anger trickled out of me, I realized what I was saying. The packs duty was to protect the tribe, not each other's imprint. My head fell to the floor. Seth, that sweet kid, came up and hugged me. I couldn't believe how huge he'd gotten. He was almost as big as me. Still, I felt like he was hugging me because he needed the comfort. He just clang onto me and cried. He kept saying, "No, this can't be happening." After three or four minutes, I pulled him back and held him at arm's length.

"But it is happening, kid, and your sister's right. I'll go, and you'll all stay here." I felt myself getting emotional. I looked to the rest of my pack. "I don't want to abandon you, but I will not abandon my Renesmee. While I'm gone, Leah will be your leader." All of my brothers faces fell. But not because Leah would lead them, they had all grown to respect her. It was because I, their true Alpha, was leaving them. Leah looked at me with tears in her eyes. I walked forward and hugged her. "You can do it. I trust you." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me back and cried some too. I would miss them all terribly, but I knew where I needed to be most.

Carlisle spoke, "We'll leave tonight then. I understand that the other part of the plan with the wolves still stands?"

"Of course." Leah and I both said. When it came to a battle, the entire wolf pack would still fight with us. They just wouldn't hide with us. "When we plan an attack or we anticipate one on us, the whole wolf pack will battle with us," I told him.

"All right," Carlisle murmured. Edward and Bella were still clinging to Renesmee. I wanted to have my arms around her too. I needed to feel myself holding her, protecting her. "Everyone get your bags. I'll make some calls, but our arrangements are made. We'll leave at sun set," Carlisle stepped away from the table with his shoulder slumped, and his head down. Esme touched his shoulder with the same bleak expression I'd seen on Alice in the car. Esme looked at each of the wolves with an appearance of loss. I realized then how she felt about leaving them behind. She had cared for each of them in the last couple years. While she was cooking, cleaning up after them, and buying them things, she had grown to love all of them. I didn't even want to think about the goodbyes that would have to be said this evening. I looked away from her miserable expression; it broke my heart and reminded me of how hard it would be for me to leave.

The room had cleared out. Most had gone to get their things. I looked back to Edward and Bella. I opened my arms for Renesmee pleading. Bella handed her over. I cradled her and rubbed her face. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"You two can go get your things at the cottage; I'll keep her here," I offered.

"Alright, if she wakes up try not to tell her everything. I know you tend to give her exactly what she wants," Bella said. I nodded. After a heartrending gaze from both of them, they ran out the door. Just then Jasper blurred down the steps saying he was going to get the Volvo. I walked into the living room to the glass walls looking over the back yard. For several minutes I gently rocked us back and forth thinking about the great memories we had together in that back lot. I didn't want to leave our small town or home. We were happy here. Now we were going to a foreign place to live in anguish and fear. I hugged my Renesmee close wishing for the last three hours to be a dream. As I was nuzzling my face against Nessie's, she stirred.

"Jacob, why are you crying?" Ness asked. She put a tiny figure up to my cheek and wiped a tear. I looked at the beautiful, little face I loved so much that was full of concern for **me**. Her Jacob.

"I'm just emotional." I faked a chuckle. I hated lying to her. I was so bad at it. She looked around the house.

"No, something's going on. It's too quiet. Where is everybody? Why are we not at Grandpa Charlie's?" She demanded. "And what did Alice _really_ see?" I studied her face.

"Let's wait until your mom and Dad get back to answer those questions okay, Ness?" I hoped with everything in me she'd accept that for now. She thought about it.

"But I will get the answers?"

"I promise." I told her.

"Okay, then I can wait. I can hear Mom and Dad running back now." I did too now that she said that. They were running slower though. I guessed from the amount of luggage they were probably trying to balance in their hands. I walked still holding Ness back to the couch and sat down. I could hear that all the wolves had gathered in front of the house waiting to say goodbye. I tried not to think about that. Nessie sat in my lap, and turned to look at me. She rubbed the wrinkles in my forehead with her small hand. "You're stressing; and you're sad." Rensemee's brow furrowed.

"I'm just fine." I kissed her nose. "We're gonna be just fine, Renesmee." I heard Edward and Bella jump the river. They walked in the back door with four massive trunks of luggage a piece. They sat them down and looked to me and Ness. She looked at the luggage then looked to me. I assume she then listened to the rest of her family opening and closing closets or drawers and stuffing them in cases.

"We're leaving," she said. It wasn't a question. She said it as a grave realization. Her round, chocolate eyes filled with tears and her breaths turned into little huffs. "B-b-b-ut" she stuttered. "What about my Jacob. You can't make me leave Jake. Mommy, Daddy, please!"

"No one's making you leave your Jacob," Edward explained. He and Bella blurred over to us. I grabbed Ness's chin.

"I'm coming with you sweetheart," I looked her right in the eye. "We're not being separated. It's okay, breathe," I told her, and she relaxed. Her cheeks flooded with color again.

"Why do we have to leave?" Renesmee wanted to know. "Does it have to do with Aunt Alice's vision?" We all three looked at each other. I thought it best to let Edward answer since he could know how she was receiving it. I motioned with a short nod that he should respond.

"Ness, sweetie, we have to leave because of the Volturi. They have another reason for wanting to hurt us."

"Is it because of me again?" She asked. The guilt in her voice crushed me. Edward sounded almost mad when he answered. I'm sure I would've too if I had said the comment I wanted to.

"It's never been about you, Renesmee. It's never been your fault. Aro is a sick person, Renesmee. That's whose fault this is." Edward tried to lighten up. "Now we're going to a new home, and your Jacob is coming with us." She looked back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and stood.

"We don't have much time," Edward told us. "Carlisle called and we have to make it to Canada by eight for our flight." I just hid my face in Ness's hair. When I finally stopped hugging her and switched her to rest on my hip, the room was full of everyone with their huge amounts of suitcases. Alice had at least ten trunks-not including Jasper's. I just rolled my eyes; she stuck her tongue out at me. Renesmee had her head rested on my shoulder. Every few second I'd turn my face and kiss her forehead.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked us. We all nodded and called out yeses. We took one last, long look at the house and walked out the door to the front yard. I heard them locking up the glass walls with metal. I would miss this place. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Esme all went to get the cars. I stood holding Ness in front of my pack with Edward, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle.

"I want to thank you for evolving into part of our family over the last two and a half years. I thank you for the times you've been there for us, and for continuing to help us now. We will miss you all and wish you well. I look forward to the time we see you all again." Carlisle told them genuinely. He looked honestly sad to be leaving them; I felt a lump in my throat. The others were back with the cars and were standing with us.

We broke into hugs and goodbyes. Ness squirmed out of my arms to run into Seth's. He held her, and they both cried. "I'll see you again soon, Nessie." Seth was whispering to her. I had to look away. She hugged every pack member, but she was closest to Seth and Quil.

I was once again holding Seth. He told me he'd come with me, but I told him his place was here. It was hard to do. I wanted nothing more than to bring each one of them with me. I hugged them all. Quil cried as well when we hugged. I was surrounded by sad embraces all around. Bella and Quil. Seth and Edward. Esme and Leah. Alice and Embry. I found Ness clinging to Emmett's legs crying silently. Emmett was waiting for his turn to hug Seth. I opened my arms for her and she ran to them.

"I'm really gonna miss you dog," Emmett was saying. Seth patted his back.

"I'm gonna miss you too bloodsucker," Emmett laughed and held Seth at arm's length.

"Take care of yourself," Emmett's laughter dissolved as he turned to walk away from one of his bestfriends. Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and went to stand with his sister. Alice had loaded down her Porsche with all her and Jasper's bags. Emmett and Rose's things were all in his jeep. Carlisle's car had Esme's and his possessions. I guessed my things would be going in the Volvo with Edward's, Bella's, and Renesmee's. We walked to the cars in silence. I got in the back with Nessie.

I took a final look at my pack. Scruffy and standing there in nothing but cut offs- or in Leah's case shorts and a tank top. They all waved goodbye doing their best to not look distraught. I gave them a half smile with a wave and turned around. My chest was heavy with loss. Edward flew to the treaty line. The car screeched to a stop. I kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

"I'll be right back!" I hopped out of the car pulling my clothes off as I ran. I shimmered into my other self. I tore my pawls into the wet earth pushing myself faster. I reached my small back yard in less than a minute. I pulled my pants on and braced myself for what I was about to do. I took two quick breaths, and I pushed the old, squeaky door open and poked my head in.

I saw my dad in his same aged state sitting in his wheel chair in front of the TV.

"Hey, Dad!" I called out walking through the short hallway.

"Jake! I wasn't expecting you home this early." He wheeled toward the kitchen. "Come to have some dinner with your old man?" He asked.

"Actually, Dad…" I looked down at my bare feet then back at my father's worried, expectant face. I steadied myself. "I don't have much time, but I've got to leave, Dad. It's urgent." I blurted out. He looked surprised and disappointed. I hurried to explain myself. "The Cullens and Renesmee need me to go with them. I'm sorry, so sorry. You have Rachel now. And you have Charlie and Sue. Take care of Charlie would you? He'll take this hard. I love you, Dad." I walked to him and hugged him. I had said that so fast I wandered if he had caught it all.

"Can I ask where you're going?" He said desolately. I looked at his sad eyes.

"I can't answer you." I told him. He nodded. "I'll visit."

"I love you too, Son. Come back to me when you can, okay?"

"I promise," That's the only promise I could give him. Our gazes locked for a few seconds. Behind the loss of his eyes, there was pride. I knew he was proud of the man I'd become- of the man he'd raised. He nodded once more and I went to my room.

Alice had supplied me with a trunk for this very occasion if it were to occur. I vigorously stuffed the contents of my drawers and closet in the huge case. I grabbed everything out of the bathroom that was mine and stuffed it on top, along with everything that was on top of my dresser. I had a lot more clothes since I had been shopping with Ness and Alice. Still, it all fit easy enough. I went to my night stand and grabbed the only two pictures in my room. One was of me and Ness, the other was of my mother. I put them in the case and closed it. I looked at my now barren room and forced myself to leave.

I didn't phase, I just ran as fast as I could in this form-which was still extremely fast- with the trunk to the treaty line. My door was open and waiting for me. I threw the trunk in the back with the others and got in next to Ness. She was crying again, and Bella was trying to comfort her by reaching her arm back and rubbing Nessie's leg. I looked at Bella questioningly.

"We told her that now we're going to say goodbye to Charlie. I already called and explained it all to him; we're just stopping for hugs." Bella barely held a sob back. I sat back on my seat and pulled Renesmee into my lap. I cradled her the whole way to Charlie's place.

He was waiting by the curb when we pulled up. Renesmee burst out of the car and ran to Charlie. Sue was standing beside him. Charlie and Sue had only been married for a year, but Bella had gotten really close to Sue during the whole wedding shebang. She ran to Sue who tightly embraced her. It killed me to see Renesmee in so much pain. Charlie just kept tearfully telling her he loved her. Bella and Renesmee switched. Charlie embraced Bella and sobs broke through both their lips. I looked away, as did Edward. I went and hugged Sue, then Charlie. It was harder telling him goodbye then I thought it would be.

When Charlie hugged Edward he whispered, emotion thick in his voice, "You take care of my girls; and you bring them back to me." Edward nodded and swore he would with determination so fierce I got cold chills. "I love you, Bella," Charlie kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Dad."

"I love you, Renesmee," He knelt and kissed her on the cheek also.

"I love you too, Grandpa," with tears and heartbreak, we pulled away from the house.

We drove out of Forks, out of the only home I'd ever known, just as the sun was setting. I drove away from my family, my friends, and my pack. My heart broke not knowing when I'd see them again, _if_ I'd see them again. But I couldn't even imagine the ghastly heartbreak I'd be feeling if I was being separated from my Renesmee. My world. I looked down at her angel face, and I felt comfort. I would follow her to the end of the earth. I would defend her at any consequences. I would make any sacrifice necessary. I bent down and kissed her tear covered cheek, wanting nothing more than to endure her pain myself.

...

...

...

**This took me a long time to write, I know it was sad, but I wanted to get across how grieved Jacob was by leaving- How much he's willing to sacrifice for Nessie, it will be important later. I've pretty much got the whole story mapped out so updates should be every one or two days :)** **Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

9

Chapter 4

**Renesmee:**

I guessed I shouldn't be surprised. I had always been anticipating a return from the Volturi. That's probably why I was so obsessed with the stories. I infatuated over the stories of the Volturi more than any of the others-more than stories of my family's pasts or the wolves. Even more than the stories and histories about imprinting. Still, I sat here crying uncontrollably. I couldn't get the packs broken expressions out of my head. The way Grandpa Charlie and Momma cried when they held each other. Alice's menacing facial expression that still wouldn't completely dissolve. The same appalling anger lingered deep in Jacob's eyes, and it scared me.

We were in a private plane, flying to Brazil. I sat in between Daddy and Jacob. Momma was at the heart of the plane. She was shielding the whole aircraft to keep the Volturi's tracker from being able to follow our trail. Demetri was known as the best tracker in the entire world. He could follow the "flavor" of someone's mind over any length. For the duration of our hiding, Mommy would have to shield us all. I now understood why she was always persistently practicing. She was preparing for this.

"Renesmee, it's going to be alright," Daddy softly told me. He swept a stray curl from my face and turned me to look at him. "You're going to love the set up we have ready in Brazil." He half smiled and rubbed my cheek. "Your rooms still pink and it's much larger. The hunting possibilities are great. Jacob's room is right beside you. We'll all still be together, and it's not forever, love. You'll see Charlie, Sue, Seth, Quil, and all your other friends again." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his lap.

What he said had helped. I could handle this, I told myself. I would be strong. At least I had Jacob. I knew I could be happy as long as I had him with me. I thought about the times Jake was there to cheer me up. He always knew when I needed his bubbly personality to help me forget my troubles. It was like my pain was connected to him in some way. I'd have to remember to ask if that had anything to do with imprinting.

I realized looking at Jacob's tired face that he had sacrificed his whole life for me. I loved him so much; he was my bestfriend. I would be okay no matter where I was, as long as he was by my side. I felt a sleepy smile spread across my face. We had been flying for nearly six hours. I rested my head on Daddy's chest and tried to fall asleep, but I was still too tense. It was several more minutes before my mind slowed enough for me to drift off into a senseless slumber.

**Jacob:**

"Is she asleep?" I whispered to Edward. He placed her palm up to his cheek. His eyes unfocused for a moment then he looked back to me. He had to check because sometimes Nessie would pretend to be asleep in her thoughts.

"Yes," He rose with her cradled against him. He walked to the back of the plane where there was a bed attached to the wall with rails for her to sleep in. Everyone accept for Rose who was driving the plane, looked to Edward to lead the discussion. We rotated in our chairs with looks of anticipation.

"I'm not going to down play it-the next few months are going to be hard. When Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and I traveled to Brazil, we made the set up as comfortable as possible. I think you will all find it to meet to all your accommodations. It's built deep in the jungle of Brazil. It's highly gated in camouflage with hidden Satellites. The structures are built in the trees to keep any animals that were gated in from getting into the house. Also, it's quite large. Everyone has their own coupled rooms. There's a shower hut in one portion of the tree house. We also purchased a big helicopter to transport all of us. It also is camouflaged." He paused and looked at each of us for a moment before going on.

"The hard part I was referring to, is that we can never split up. As long as Demetri is alive, Bella can't let her shield off of any of us. He could find us if she does. That being said, it makes him our first target, and I doubt it will be easy to take him out."

"I disagree with that," Alice hissed. I looked at the little pixie like vamp I had come to love as another best friend. She was perfectly motionless with her resentment. She had a sadistic smirk on her face. She leaned forward and tapped the side of her head. "I see the future big brother. I'll know whenever Demetri's sent on some mission to off a vampire who's become too conspicuous. They usually only send a couple guard members with Jane and Alec for a simple of task as that. With Bella, taking him out should not be a problem." She smiled at her plan. I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face as well. I looked around the room and the others were smiling too.

This time, we'd be the ones coming for them. Excitement tingled up my spine.

"That's true, Alice. Still, the guard members are lethal fighters."

"Yes, I know, Edward. But our abilities will work on them. If we get Kate and Zafrina or Benjamin, it would be truly easy. Not to mention if Renesmee can learn to project to the extent we all think she can." The thought of Nessie in close proximity to any of the Volturi had me sweating. I didn't want her anywhere near any type of conflict.

"I don't want Renesmee in any battle," I said through tight lips.

"Nor do I Jacob, but until Demetri is dead, we can't separate,"

"Unfortunately Jake, Alice is right," Bella whispered. She didn't look any happier about it than I did. I ran my hands through my hair pulling at its ends. I looked toward the back of the plane.

"She's not ready yet," I whispered back.

"Then we must get her ready," Jasper said indomitably. My sweet little Renesmee. She'd once again be fearing for her life. I clenched my fists to stop the shaking. I found myself once again fantasizing about ripping Aro to shreds.

"I've been seeing snippets of Aro perhaps sending a select group of his guard, including Demetri, to Florida. Another army of newborns have become conspicuous on the coast of Pensacola. It's made headlines and newscasts, but the Volturi have been hesitant. Aro doesn't really believe we'll attack, but he fears we will. He changes his mind frequently."

"How soon do you think he'll make a set decision?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. The decisions have become more precise and less changing here recently. I think he knows that he has to decide soon. I believe he also knows that he has to do something about the newborns-it's inevitable."

"And once he decides to send them, what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"What the hell else? We go and find them; and we rip them to pieces." Emmet said with a cruel snicker. He wrapped an arm around Esme who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Precisely," Alice sneered. Jasper eyed her skeptically then looked to the rest of us.

"We'll have to be a bit more cunning than that. Don't under estimate them." Jasper looked at each of us with a subtle superiority. He was the one with all the war experience after all. He rambled on for nearly half an hour about different battle tactics. Edward had been quiet, I glanced over to him; he looked vigorously concentrated.

"What is it?" I murmured to him.

"I was just considering something. You are all aware of the guard's member Chelsea; and how she holds the Volturi together? If we were to kill her, the guard's emotional bonds would fall apart. It would make battling them so much easier. They may even start to rebel against each other," Edward looked to Jasper and Alice.

"Yes, that would be extremely helpful," Alice pondered it for a moment. "But Chelsea never leaves the lair unless the guards going to sway someone into joining them. I haven't seen any snippets of Aro going to try to sway someone, well accept for Renesmee." Alice's eyes narrowed by the end of her statement. A growl almost escaped my lips; I bit it back.

"It was just a thought," Edward said. "But if we get the chance, she needs to be seen as a vital target."

"I agree," Jasper stated. "I'm expecting-

"Ah-Jasper could you hold that thought? Renesmee's woken up."

I got up and walked to her bed. I rubbed my finger on her blushed cheek. Her hair was knotted along her pillow and her eyes were groggy.

"Hey, Ness," I whispered softly to her. "You look like you could sleep some more," I smiled at her. Her sweet answering smile warmed my heart.

"Jacob," She mumbled. "Are we almost there?"

"Not quite, baby," I cooed. "Why don't you sleep some more? We've got a while."

"Mm…okay," she rolled over, and I tucked her covers around her. I stood there for several minutes just watching her sleep. The others were still speculating in whispers. I walked back to my seat and sat down suddenly over come with my own exhaustion.

"There's another bed for you, Jacob" Edward offered.

"Kay thanks." Without hesitation I walked to the bed right in front of Ness's. I fell on it and covered up. I was out cold before my head ever hit the pillow.

I was aware of someone tickling my face with warm, small fingers. They were poking my nose and softly grazing my eyelids. I smiled, and I heard my favorite sound in the whole world, Renesmee's giggle.

"Wakey, wakey, Jacob!" my eyes popped open and Nessie was a few inches in front of my face, wide eyed and excited. "Oh good, you're up! We've been waiting for you. You slept right through the landing, that's what woke me up. I'm already dressed with my hair did and everything. Momma wouldn't let me wake you though; she said you needed to sleep. But you're awake now. Come on, get up! We're about to go see our new home," Ness grabbed my hand and yanked me out of bed. I was thrilled to see her back to herself. I grinned and lifted her up into a cuddly hug. I was completely content seeing her happy. I knew we'd get through this seeing her precious little smile.

I could hear everyone gathered at the front of the plane. I sat Ness on her feet and held onto her hand. She looked like she had grown about an inch and a half, and she was subtly thinner in her cheeks. Someone had dressed her in a patched jean skirt with some leggings things underneath and a purple shirt with a yellow butterfly on it. Her hair was pulled back into a long, coiled pony tail. As usual I was amazed at how cute she was.

"What?" She asked curious.

"You're just too cute, Nessie. Too cute," I told her. She smiled at that, and we walked to the front of the plane. Everyone was gathered with all the luggage. I looked out the windows and realized it was dark outside. Several called out greetings to me.

"Hey," I said still somewhat tired. "What's the plan?"

"We stay together and run southeast. Our helicopter has been delivered on a platform in that general direction. We'll have to carry the trunks. If you could hold some on your back, Renesmee can ride and balance them on there," Edward informed me.

"Sure sure, no problem," I said heading toward the door. I stepped out with Nessie in hand to a hot and humid cleared field. The thick jungle was along its perimeter. I could hear jaguars and other animals lurking within it. I had eaten on the plane, but I was hungry again. My mouth watered. The others seemed to be listening to the same thing, but were focused on getting going. They were dispersing the trunks. Carlisle was on the phone instructing someone to pick up the plane.

"Jacob, could you carry these?" Alice asked. She was holding two large cases.

"Haha yeah, easy," I said taking them and stacking them on top of my own. I went to the other side of the plane to slip off my shorts. I tied them to my ankle and let the fire run down my back. I trotted around to everyone going to stand next to Ness. She jumped up onto my back and scratched behind my ears. I rumbled in my throat and took a calming breath.

I adjusted to the new smell around me. I had grown almost immune to the burn that came from the smell of a vampire, but I was still a little sensitive to it through this nose. Edward walked to us with my three trunks in his arms.

"Here you go, Jake," he twisted his finger in a circle to Nessie in a motion for her to turn around.

"You want me to sit on him backwards?" She asked puzzled.

"It'll be easier for you to stay on and hold the trunks that way, sweetheart."

"Ohhh okay," She said twisting around so the back of her head was to my neck. Edward put the now strapped together trunks on my back and Nessie got a good grip on them. It would be easy for her to brace them, she was actually quite strong. Everyone was now holding three or four trunks a piece. Jasper and Alice both had five-I couldn't help shaking my giant head.

Edward and Carlisle took the front and Jasper and Emmett took the back. I ran in the middle with Bella and the others. I could hear Renesmee rambling about our surroundings. She talked about how different it was from Forks, but still pretty to her. She liked how it was warm, but not the humidity. When we jumped across a river, she squeezed her legs so tight on my ribs I could barely breathe. I barked a shaky laugh when we landed, and she cackled too.

We ran for nearly forty minutes, and the sun was beginning to rise. We started slowing and took a left at a bend in the trees. We came to another small clearing in the shape of circle with a camouflage helicopter in the center on a platform. It had a clear tarp over it that was bolted to the ground. Ness slipped off my back holding the trunks. She sat them on the ground and took a seat on top of them. I ran to the trees to phase and dress. When I came back, the tarp was off and most of the luggage was loaded.

Edward flew the copter east. He flew it low to the trees skilled and calmly. Bella and I sat on either side of Nessie. It was another hour of flying until we stopped moving forward. We lingered in the air for a moment while Edward decided how to land. There was no break in the trees. Edward maneuvered us in between an extremely small opening and we landed gently next to a high wall as tall as the lengthy trees. We all unloaded the copter to stand and look about.

The wall was well hidden by leaves and vines and was built into the foliage. I could see an electric wire running across the very top of the fence that must trigger a sophisticated security system. I looked toward the others and around the gated in portion, but it looked just the same as the outside.

"Are we here?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, the fence gates in about forty seven acres of the jungle. This is the beginning of it. Most of it continues east in a narrower path but about half way through it stretches widely north as well. Large amounts of wildlife were gated in, but occasionally we will need to hunt outside the compound. Our home is at the center of it. We also have a location about eight miles north of this spot outside the fence that our mail or supplies can be delivered undetected. Everyone come this way." Edward point east.

I averted and phased once again. We continued in the same fashion as before toward our new house. In less than ten minutes, Edward stopped again gesturing we had arrived. Once I was back on two feet and clothed I looked around confused.

"Well, where is it?" I demanded. Alice grinned and pointed about fifteen feet behind her to a massive tree. At the middle of its thick branches, you could see the structure of a gigantic house. It had seven wall length windows looking out over the jungle. It was made out of wood the same tint as the tree, and it stretched across the tree's entire crown span. I couldn't deny that I was impressed. I was excited to see the inside too.

"Oh and Esme and I decorated according to your taste. Nessie, you're going to love your room!" Alice squealed blurring to Ness. She hugged her up and twirled around.

"What are we waiting for?" Nessie gushed climbing to Alice's back. They jetted up the tree.

"STOP!" Bella screamed. Alice was already half way up when she gasped and blurred back to us. Everyone froze. "I'm sorry," Bella said breathing heavy. I let out my own breath not realizing I had been holding it. "I wasn't prepared to stretch my shield out so quickly so suddenly. I'm prepared now, you can go." She gave an apologetic smile to everyone.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Alice blurted out. A pitiful pout on her face.

"Everyone is going to have to be more careful," Jasper addressed rubbing Alice's shoulder.

"Bella is going to be exerting an extreme effort every hour of every day. We need to be sensitive to that, and make it as easy as possible for her," Edward stared us in the face as he spoke dominantly. We all nodded sympathetically. Poor Bella would never be able to relax or be distracted. I felt an overwhelming respect for her willingness and determination.

"Sorry, Momma," Renesmee murmured hanging her head.

"It is absolutely okay, love." Bella smiled at her, and Renesmee half smiled back. The others were speaking excitedly about the house.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Let's go," He looked to Bella and she nodded. Alice led us up the tree with Ness on her back. She climbed to the left of the house and we all followed. We landed on a wide branch. It led to a broad door on the side of the dwelling. Alice pulled a key from her pocket and slid in a flat plate on the door. There was no knob. She turned it and the plate slid over to show a touch key pad, and Alice typed an at least twenty digit code. Then the door slid open to reveal its thickness. It had four levels of medal behind it.

We walked into a woodsy, spacious room. It was the entire width of the house with two wall length windows on the far wall and one at the front of the house. It also had two white couches and love seats like the ones back in Washington. In front of them there was a flat screen. I was glad me and Ness could continue our movie nights. There were pictures of all of us hanging on the walls. Most of them were of Renesmee.

The décor of the house was just as intricate as it was back home. Everyone went to explore. There was a winding staircase by the back window, but I ignored it. I kept down the small hallway. The first door on the right was locked with the same plate as the one in the front. I'd have to ask about that. The next room was Carlisle's and Esme's. Then the hallway opened up into a large kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. Alice will be Alice. The walls were yellow and again the whole back wall was glass. I was sure they would shield with metal. I heard Renesmee squeal in delight from upstairs.

I bounded up the steps into an open hallway. I went left; her room was the second on the right. I walked into a sparkly, pink space that was nearly as big as the living room. She was jumping up and down on a white princess bed that had pink netting draped around it. Her room had white furniture filling it up, with pictures on every wall. I noticed her room was the only one without a window.

"Wow, Nessie! This is pretty!" I hollered looking around.

"Wait til' you see my closet!" She said jumping, literally, with excitement.

Alice was a blur between Ness's trunk and the closet and the dresser. I could hear Emmett and Jaz using the pulley system to load up the rest of the trunks. I walked over dodging Alice's path swiftly. Ness's three trunks were almost emptied out already. I'd have to get one of the vamps to do my unpacking.

"How do you like your room?" I asked her. She jumped to me from the bed. I caught her and spun her to stand by her night side table. I noticed there was a picture of the two of us on it. I couldn't help smiling.

"I absolutely, totally, completely love it!" She squealed. "Look at this bed! And all these pictures-did you see the one of us? Oh, look at my closet! It's enormous!" She twirled and smiled. I loved it when she was excited-she rambled.

I cracked up then glanced at her closet. It _was_ really big, equipped with a body mirror and shoe shelf. "Dang, Nessie! That _is_ really big!" I said playing shocked.

"I know! Now let's go look at your room!" She ran out to the next room over. I ran after her. I almost crashed into her because she came to such a sudden stop right inside the door. "Oooh." She exaggerated the "ew" sound. I smiled and ruffled her pigtail. "I _love_ it." She grinned nodding her head. "It's so you. What'd you think?"

It had the same woodsy walls as downstairs, and the room was just slightly smaller than Renesmee's. The furniture was brown and the bed was obviously a king and it had my trunk sitting on it. The back wall was half glass and there were pictures of Renesmee and me on every wall. Some were of us when she was a baby, some from her toddler months. It was the nicest room I had ever had. I felt myself grinning. "I _lovvve _it too, Nessie!"

"Good!" She laughed and ran to the bed. I heard her pouncing up and down on it, but I turned to find Alice. She was in Ness's closet putting shoes on the shelf. She kept switching the same two pairs back and forth deciding which place was perfect.

"Alice!" I demanded. I tugged at a piece of her spiky hair.

"I knew you'd love it!" She blurred around. "You're welcome!" She giggled and hugged me.

"You're the best, Alice." I hugged her back. "And you should put the pink heels on the right." I said mockingly.

"Oh go explore!" She stuck her tongue out. I paused at Nessie's vanity to look at a gorgeous picture of her and Bella. I admired it for a moment then I walked back to Ness who was sitting on my bed with my trunk open staring at the old photograph of my mom from when she was just married. She was standing in front of our little house in a red sun dress beaming. She was so pretty. It was the first time Renesmee had ever seen the picture. I usually put it up when she came over. I wanted to wait to tell her about my mother until she was older. I walked slowly to sit next to her and was surprised she didn't look up at me. She stared at it for a long time and didn't look away or say anything.

I studied her while she sat there. She was due for an Actual Age update in three days. It was obvious she was growing out of her babyhood. With the concentrated and conflicted expression she had now she looked more like a teenager. Her beautiful face had spaced out quite a bit in the last few months getting rid of childish chub. Her eyes were still that chocolate brown I loved so much and her cheeks were cream and roses. I brushed back a curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I could feel she was anxious and I didn't know why.

"What is it, Nessie?" I rubbed her back. "What's the matter?" She looked at me then, but before I could judge her expression she put the picture back in the trunk. She turned and grabbed the one of the two of us. She sucked in a big breath and smiled at me. There was still something off in her eyes though. I listened to her flutter heartbeat and her steady breath. I heard Alice next-door in Ness's room still arranging things.

"Oh nothing, I like this picture." She said brushing her fingers over my face and then over hers. It was a picture of the two of us at Charlie's place. We were standing in front of the stairs and she was clinging on to my leg looking up at me. She looked about six. "I'm gonna go look at Daddy and Momma's room. She hopped off the bed and ran down the hall. I just stared after her. I could feel she was uneasy, but once again she didn't want to tell me about it. I breathed in a shaky breath. I wanted to always be there for Renesmee, but how could I be there when she wouldn't talk to me about her problems? Or worse than that, when she hid them from me? I felt ice in my chest. She's just growing up I told myself. But that wasn't enough of an explanation for me. I'd have to ask Edward what was bothering her. I would be whatever Nessie needed-even if that meant she needed space to grow.

I reached back in the trunk and picked up the picture of the two of us. An involuntary smile spread on my face. The loving beam on Renesmee's face as she looked up at me warmed my heart. She looked at me with such trust and admiration. I was her world too. I didn't need to ask Edward, we would be just fine.

Just then, I heard Alice gasp, then hiss from Ness's room.

..

..

..

**Sorry it took so long! I got really busy with school and stuff. It shouldn't be long before the next chapters up :) The ending with the picture may seem pointless but believe me it will be important! Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Jacob:

I sprinted from my room over to Rensemee's. Edward and Bella were already there, as was Jasper. I could hear Renesmee walking down the stairs to Esme. She always knew when we didn't want her to hear a conversation. Carlisle zoomed in and stood next to Bella.

"What is it? What did you see?" Bella pleaded. We all looked to Alice expectant. Emmett and Rose flew in then. Emmett was still pulling at his shirt. I could only guess what they had been doing, but I paid no attention to it, I was completely focused on Alice. She braced herself getting in story mode.

"Aro had Demetri try to focus on us-ya know get a pull from one of our minds. He first tried Carlisle, then Edward. He got nothing. Aro's extremely frustrated." Her eyes unfocused for a few seconds before she went on,"I can see him running through the tower smashing things, and punishing some unfortunate souls. He then had him try to find a pull on Renesmee." Alice's eyes narrowed. " Again he got nothing." She hissed. Several other hisses filled the room.

I had to close my eyes to find the strength to keep my shape together. I was extremely thankful for Bella. She breathed a sigh of relief, obviously pleased with her job well done. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Nicely done, Mrs. Cullen." in her ear. She smiled in response.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked. I was wandering the same thing.

Jasper took a step forward, "We keep training. We train more than we ever thought about in Forks. We get ready to defend our family. And we work constantly with Renesmee. When Alice see's the decision of the Volturi to go to Florida, we go and do what we have to. Do you have an estimate, Alice?"

"I'm estimating in a week, give or take a day. He's restless now." I sucked in a breathe. A week. That wasn't long at all. That wouldn't be enough time for Nessie to progress to any extent of being an asset. I felt my heart rate quicken. She could not be anywhere near that fight. I wouldn't allow it.

"A week?" I said in disbelief. "You plan to take Nessie to a battle with the damn Volturi in a week?" I didn't hide my anger.

"It's not like Nessie will be fighting Jacob. Do you suggest we leave her here instead?" Jasper asked. I wasn't the only one who groaned at the thought. I looked at each of there faces. No one wanted Nessie in a fight. This was a lose, lose situation. "We'll have to hide her." Jasper decided. "We'll hide a few protectors with her while the others battle. Our main target is first and foremost Demetri."

"I don't know exactly who he'll send for now. It should solid up in the next three or four days... Speaking of which I have a party to plan!" Alice chirped.

"Alice," Edward disapproved and Bella was scowling, "This is hardly the time. All our energy needs to-"

"Edward Cullen nothing, and I mean nothing, will get in the way of Renesmee's AAU parties. You would not want to worry her with the cancelation of one of them. She would know something was deeply wrong." Her tone and face were such that you did not want to contradict her. Her tiny hand was firmly on her small hip. She stared him down.

"What Edward was saying is, Alice is that-"

"Oh no, Carlisle. Don't you start." She turned on him. Both men looked to Jasper who put his hands in the air and shrugged.

"Well, I say hell yeah! I love the AAU parties." Emmett boomed and gave Alice a high five. With that I was ready to find Nessie.

Edward and Bella followed me down the stairs leaving Rose and Alice to discuss the party. I was with Edward, but I didn't want to cross Alice. Little pixie was good to have on your side. Ness was back in Esme's room sitting in her lap while Esme told her stories about Edward and Bella before Nessie was even born.

"Then your Mom came down the stairs in that glorious dress-you've seen the pictures. She was stunning. Absolutely stunning. I had never seen your Daddy so happy. She walked shyly down the isle and I wished you could've see her face when she met eyes with your father, Renesmee. It was the same glowing expression she had when she looked at you that day in the living room when she got back from her first hunt." Renesmee sat there hanging on Esme's every word. She was mesmerized. I smiled looking at her from the door way so absorbed. Edward and Bella were beeming too. "Edwards eyes were triumphant and adoring. The ceremony was perfect. White flowers hanging everywhere and Rose played the piano flawlessly. When the pastor announced them, Bella still couldn't look away from Edward. It was the sweetest thing. Her chocolate eyes were locked on his face." Esme's eyes closed and she smiled at the memory. "She had such beautiful brown eyes, Nessie." Esme opened her eyes and giggled to her grandaughter."She gave them to you." She poked her nose and kissed her forehead.

Ness giggled and hugged her. "I love your stories, Grandma." Nessie nuzzled into her neck. Edward, Bella, and I walked in. I took a seat on the bed next to Esme while they remained standing. "I could listen to stories about Momma and Daddy all day." Renesmee said. I loved it when Renesmee talked like that or got absorbed in a story-it was like she was still just a little girl.

"Well, you'll have to get them to tell you some. They have a lot more than me I'm sure."

"Ohh I doubt Nessie wants to hear all of theirs." I chuckled. If Bella could still blush I knew she would have, but now she just glared at me and fidgeted. Edward rolled his eys and reached for Ness who grimaced. I laughed and tousled her hair. I got up and slung an arm around Bella's shoulder.  
>"You've done an awesome job, Bells." I told her. She looked at me appreciatively. "We're all proud of you." I said kissing the side of her forehead. "Yeah, yeah I'm the best!" She mocked but I could hear her worry and preasure behind her teasing tone. "Seriously, Bella. You're doing a great job." I hugged her shoulder. She looked at Edward and Renesmee who were walking up the stairs down the hall. Edward met her stare and nodded. Bella looked back to me. "What is it?" I didn't like not knowing what was going on.<p>

"Nothing!" She chirped. She pushed me back into Esme's room where we sat on the bed. When I glared at her she continued. "Edward wanted me to fill you in on something. He'll talk to you about it a little more later, but we both wanted you to be aware." The way she was fighting a grin had me extremely nervous. I fidgeted and looked at the floor. I was afraid I knew where this was going.

"Okayyy?" I drug out forcing myself to look back at her. She gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder.

"Renesmee's starting to see you a little differently." She said slowly, pronunciating every word. I heard my own breath hitch in my lungs. I don't know what my expression looked like, but Bella's eyes became alarmed. She started rubbing her palm on my cheek. "Relax, Jake. You're getting worked up over nothing. She's making that transition into teenhood. Stop. Relax. Breathe." She willed me to meet her eyes and I did relax. Somewhat. But this was going to change everything. Nessie and mines relationship was so simple-easy. This was going to complicate it. She was just a little girl. She shouldn't have those type of feelings for me. Not for anybody. I didn't want her to see me any differently than as her Jacob-her bestfriend. I realized this must be what had been bugging her a few minutes ago when we were sitting on my bed.

"How can she already start to have those kinds of feelings!" I blurted out. "She's just a kid!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration and puffed out my cheeks. Bella waited for me to start breathing normal, but my heart didn't slow.

"Jake it's not like she's in love with you. I mean she loves you, but she's just starting to see you as a guy instead of _just_ as her Jacob. Edward knows it's completely innocent. We both trust you to handle it flawlessly." She patted me again and gave a bell sounding laugh. "You're too hard on yourself. We knew this day was coming. Jacob, on Thursday I assume Carlisle to find her as at least twelve, maybe even thirteen. She'll be four this September. She's growing up. We could choose to stress and wallow over it, or we can choose to embrace it and be happy for her." Bells' voice became emotional at the end, and I could feel tears in my eyes. Renesmee may be ready to grow up, but I certainly wasn't ready for her to. I hugged Bella then made sure she was listening to me.  
>"You may see it that way Bells, and I'm happy you do. I just want you to know I'm not in any rush for her to grow up." I promised.<p>

"Oh I know, Jake! That's why Edward and I trust you so much! He took Nessie for a walk close by, but out of hearing range for her, so you could think through all this or have some alone time."  
>I sucked in another breathe and nodded. Bells was right, I was making a big deal out of nothing. Nessie was just starting to realize the fact that I was a male and she was a female. Everything would still be normal. Not necessarily exactly the same, but normal. I can handle this. I coached myself nodding my head. I looked over to Bella who was staring at me like I had a tree growing from my face. I tried to grin at her but she just laughed so it must not have been convincing.<p>

"Jake there's something else.." Her voice was awkward so I figured I knew where this was going too. I gave her an expression as an indication for her to continue. "Well..." She huffed a breath and rubbed up and down my arm. "Edward realizes that Nessie has gotten alot of information from TV and movies about..._life_," She paused and gave me a look of embarrasment. She meant sex. That was obvious. I tried to keep the things we watched together innocent, but the whole point was for her to be educated. We'd watched some shows together that had kissing scenes and even some mild sex scenes. She also took health classes so she knew the mechanics of it. I just stared at Bella. It was hardly ever awkward between me and Bella, but when it came to Nessie and _those_ things, I tended to freak out.

"She just has questions lingering in her head that she may ask. We didn't want you to be too surprised." She gave another small smile. I chuckled inspite of myself. When it came to Renesmee, I had turned into a bigger prude than Edward. I would answere her questions honestly, even if they made me uncomfortable. Pain shot in my stomach when I thought about some of things she could ask me. As soon as the thought entered my mind, it seemed to enter Bella's too. Her eyes were a mirrior of my own anxiety.

"What if she asks.." I whispered, but couldn't finish. Bella's breathing picked up and she started avoiding my eyes.

"She won't...And if she does you can't tell her...not yet." Bells closed her eyes and shook her head. I didn't want to lie to Nessie, but Bells was right. She couldn't know-Not yet. I stood from the bed needing to be by myself.

"Anything else?" I called over my shoulder not knowing if I could stand anymore if there was. She just shook her head looking out the window. I walked down the hall and back up the stairs. I ignored my room and went into Nessie's. Staring at her picture on the far wall, I stood there and cried.

I cried because I knew she would ask some questions, maybe not soon, but eventually, and that my honest answeres would hurt her. It seemed like a lifetime ago when I had been in love with Bella. We realized now that our pull to each other was Renesmee all along-but still. It wasn't something we talked about anymore. It was a sensitive topic even now for Bella and Edward. I couldn't imagine how Nessie would feel when she found out. Would she be disgusted? Feel betrayed? ...Or just hurt? I dropped to my shaking knees. The pain from the knowledge that _I_ would hurt her was excruciating. I would wait to explain until she was older. Now there was too much going on. With the Volturi and being secluded from the outside world, now was not the right time. I would hold it together-for her. I wiped my face and stood. While I walked from Renesmee's room to my own, I heard Bella still down stairs tearlessly weeping.

It was another half hour before Renesmee returned with Edward. Bella only managed to pull it together a few minutes before. I was all but back to normal when she walked in to my room smiling.

"Hey, Jake!" She ran to me.

"Ness!" I hugged her. "How was your walk?"

"It was good. We went to the river. Did you know one wrapped all around this place?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I can hear it most of the time. It's got a pretty powerful flow."

"Mhmm, Dad said we can go swimming in it sometime. That'd be fun wouldn't it?"

I smiled,"That'd be a ton of fun, Nessie!"

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I didn't notice any dramatic changes in the way Ness looked at me. When Jasper called us to come train at two instead of the usual five Nessie was excited:

"_Alright, I bet training here will be more fun than at home!" She bounded off her bed where we had been making braclets towards the door._

_"I bet! You might want to change into shorts though." I suggested. She was still in the skirt and leggings ensemble, and I just assumed shorts would be easier for her to practice and move in. Her face got a slight bit pinker than usual at my comment that I didn't think anything of. She then shyly went to change while I awkwardly went on outside._

It was the first time she ever got embarrased in front of me that I could remember. Why was she even embarrased at all by that? It didn't make any sense to me.. I laid in my bed thinking about it. I could live with these small changes I decided. Even the fact that before bed when I kissed her goodnight on the cheek like always, she didn't kiss my nose back like usual. She sometimes kissed my cheek instead, but this time she just hugged me then crawled on in to bed. That I could accept too. If she just would wait to ask the more complicated questions until she was older, I could deal with the small stuff.

My mind wouldn't shut off for me to get any sleep, even though I was exausted. It had been an extremely long day. I tossed and turned, but nothing seemed comfortable. I pulled my pillow over my head. I could hear so much in this house even through the thick walls. Several of the others were gathered in the living room. Some were in their bedrooms. Edward and Bella were quietly, but feverently discussing what me and Bella had talked about today. I held the pillow tighter over my ears-I didn't want to hear. Renesmee was tossing and turning as well, but I could tell from her breathing that she was asleep-it just wasn't peaceful. I focused on her fast heartbeat and heavey breathing to try to lull me to sleep. It didn't work, I was too anxious for her. She should be sleeping like a rock considering how hard we trained her. We practiced for hours and Ness made alot of progress on projecting. ...She was still tossing and turning...

I crawled out of my bed and slipped on some pajama pants. Stretching and moaning I walked in to Nessie's room. There she was lying on her princess bed. Her hair was a big, curly mess bordering all around her beautiful face. Her expression was stressed and her position awkward. She kept kicking at her blankets that were already bunched at the end of the bed. I walked over and rubbed her face with the back of my hand.

"Nessie." I whispered. She gently smiled, but didn't wake. A few seconds later her face was anxious again. I took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. I lifted her hand to my cheek after taking a deep breath. I didn't know if I wanted to see this, but only way to find out was was bothering her.

Nessie was in a dark tower. Running up and down random passage ways with cement block walls. It was cold and wet. I assumed it to be the Volturi lair, I recognized it from the stories. She was filled with this over all desparation to find Aro. I gasped involuntarily as I felt the overwhelming need she was feeling. She ran calling his name. Every few calls he'd whisper her name back to her.

_"Nessieee." He drug out. She ran to the sound of his voice. _

_"Aro!" She called back. Turning in to a dark archway, she saw him. He was standing there in his dark cloak, but he wasn't smiling. Renesmee's beam on her face faltered. He took a step forward and ran his fingers down her cheek. _

_"Finally." He whispered his filmy eyes growing larger. _

I jerked Renesmee's hand from my face not wanting to see anymore. My breathing was erratic and my heart beat frantic. What did this mean? I looked at her face that was now peaceful. She seemed to be dreaming of Aro in a _good_ way. I got up from the bed shaking my head. I wanted to hit somthing. How had he managed to get in her head? How did she not see him as the vile monster he was? We had done her a disservice by sugar-coating the stories about him or not telling her the whole truth. She had become obbsessed with him as well. In her mind, he adored her. I felt my body shaking but I didn't care. Why wasn't Edward in here yet? I listened to him and Bella still having it out in their room. He was too preoccupied to be listening to this. I didn't know if I should wake her up or just leave. One thing was for sure, I was setting Nessie straight on just the kind of hideous creature Aro was.

I was pacing back and forth deciding what to do about this when she sat up.

"Jake?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing?" Her hair was tangled and her eyes were tired

"Hey, sweetie. I couldn't sleep. Were you having a bad dream?" I walked back to sit next to her and pulled her into my lap.

"...Not really." She said hesitantly. I tried to hide my mordified expression and stiffle my gasp with a sad cough. She looked at me curiously.

"You were pretty restless. You kicked all your covers off." I reached down to pull the covers back around her. I stroked her sweet cheek. She rested her head right above my heart. She said no more about it. I didn't know if she'd be offended if she knew I had watched in on her dream. Before I knew she wouldn't of cared at all, but now... I needed Edward and Bella. They had moved outside at the top of the tree. I sighed. Should I ask Ness about it?

I looked down at her round, chocolate eyes staring back at me. They were eyes of innocence and complete trust. I just awed back at her. She brushed her hand on my face projecting feelings of love and contentment.

"I love you too, Nessie." I kissed her forehead. She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed. In a few minutes she was asleep once again, dreaming of going to the river with the whole family. Swimming and splashing. I laughed when she dreamed of me shaking like a dog to dry off. I guessed setting things straight would have to wait until tomorrow. I laid her down on her pillow kissing her cheek. I was overcome with my own exaustion. In a trance like state I made it back to my bed. My dreams however, were vivid and deplorable. I too dreamed of the onion skinned, filmy eyed Aro and my precious Renesmee. More than once I woke up sweating and panting- barely containing the fire that holds my shape.

..

..

..

**A/N I'm loving the reviews! Thank you so much. :) You're what keeps me writing more of this story!**


End file.
